1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming equipment, such as a printer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for directly printing out image files received from a system that is external to the printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, a printer (usually being a peripheral equipment of a computer) translates data inputted from a computer depending on the stipulated command type, and converts the translated data into an image which can be printed out by the printer. Then, the printer outputs the printed paper. Because each of data inputted to the printer from a computer has a stipulated, regular type of command, a printer must recognize which type of a data command was used in order to translate the data correctly. Therefore, a user should establish a command mode of a printer depending on the type of driver used in the computer. Typical data command types include a PCL, a Postscript, a Host-Based Driver command, etc. To work with these types, a printer should be provided with software for printing out predetermined data, conforming to the specific data command type. Further, a user must understand the function of his own printer. Even further, a computer should include at least the following two tools: an application program for editing an image to be printed, and a printer driver for converting an edited final image into a command which can be used in a printer to output it.
Yet, there is a further complication: except for an image file edited directly by most users, the application program and the printer driver are needed for printing out files stored as a specific stipulated image. Namely, users have suffered the trouble of making this double effort when printing out specific types of files which were not edited by themselves. For example, suppose the user is using the specific types of files comprising a Bit Map Image File and TIP file storing an image that conforms to a regular form. These files can mostly be borrowed or transmitted from the outside so as to print them solely out. However, there has been the inconvenience that users have had to execute an application program for reading the files in a computer and establish a driver which is interchangeable with a printer to print out the files. Among exemplars of contemporary practice on this matter of controlling printing, Millman et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,243, Data Processing System For Multi-Platform Print Control And Electronic Data Fill, Feb. 6, 1996) discuss a data processing system utilizing a controlled output of complex form in one of several different output devices without separate re-engineering of the form specification file. For instance, Step 50 of FIG. 1 selects among "production" and "desk top" and chooses the print system. Millman et al. use a separate program called the Print Manager to access the formatted form files. Millman et al. provide a method of processing information corresponding to image. May et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,202, Dispatching And Scheduling Memory Operations In An Electronic Printing System, Dec. 20, 1994) discuss a method for scheduling transfers in "a printing machine of the type having a scheduler communicating with both a first disk and a second disk." See Column 4, lines 38-53. Sathi et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,607, File Storage Process For Electronic Printing Systems Having Multiple Disks, Oct. 18, 1994) discuss an electronic printing system with plural hard disks. The system of file handling is somewhat reminiscent of May et al. (which includes a common inventor among the inventors). Cf. Column 3, lines 25-40. Ippolito et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,288, Process For Accommodating Bad Disk Pages In An Electronic Printing System, Sep. 28, 1993) discuss another electronic printing system with plural hard disks for storing system files. As is shown in FIG. 11, the decision on how to handle the file depends upon whether the file is an image file. From my study of the contemporary practice and art, I find that there is a need for an improved and effective control of printing that functions more effectively without excess use of application programs and printer drivers.